


catcing some zs

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [24]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Somehow, Tom is the only one not knocked out by Star's spell.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 17





	catcing some zs

“Neglectful Narcoleptic Narwhal Nova!” Star cries, and then everything goes silent. Everyone drops, just like that, including her, because it truly was a neglectful spell, one so careless that it leaves her afflicted. Except there is one person left standing, one person that the spell managed to completely neglect, and Tom has no idea how any of this happened like this.

The three of them were trying to infiltrate the princess school when they were ambushed, with Marco dressed a little too well for the part, something that Tom is getting tired of. Or rather, he is getting tired of the way it makes him look at Marco, and the way that he has fallen forward causes the dress to bunch up and to show off his sexy legs, something that Tom _definitely_ does not need right now.

As for Star, she is face first, rear in the air, and that only makes the temptation that much more difficult to deal with. He is all alone in this sleeping crowd, with their enemies out just as cold as Star and Marco are right now, and his temptation keeps growing, making him wonder if a touch would really be that bad. But he can’t do that! These are his friends, and he needs to respect that and not let his own impulses get the better of-

_Are they wearing matching panties?_

Tom has to do a double take when he notices that, certain that he is imagining it, but there is no way this is just his imagination. And more likely than not, this is also not coincidence, and they really are doing this to match. Once that thought enters his mind, he has lost any and all chance at being decent about this, his self control falling away all at once as he decides a few touches here and there will not hurt anyone.

After all, they are asleep; as long as he is careful about this, then no one is going to find out. Star’s spell seems to be incredibly potent this time, so he should have several minutes to himself, more than enough time to…

Just to touch them! And just a little bit, at that. He still isn’t going to push things too far, or take things too far, or do anything more than satisfy his curiosity, and see just how different the two of them feel, despite their similar underwear choice. Slowly, he lays a hand on both of them, groping at both of their asses at once, and Tom can’t stop a low moan from escaping.

Okay, maybe he needs this a lot more than he would ever admit. Maybe he has been wanting this, and maybe he has been looking at both of them- _both_ of them- a lot more than he should have been. And maybe now that he has them like this, so vulnerable and unaware, right here for him to do whatever he wants with, he knows better than to let an opportunity like this pass him by. As terrible as it may be, Tom wants to take advantage of them now, while he has the chance, rather than trying to be decent and letting himself continue to wonder what could have been.

Groping them is not enough, he wants to pull their panties down, so he can look at how different they are as well. Even though they are sleeping, the signs of their excitement is still obvious to him. Tom presses a finger inside of Star, just to feel how wet she already is, and she moans a bit in her sleep, startling him. However, she does not actually stir, and so he is encouraged to continue, moving to touch Marco as well.

He is already half-hard, and it only takes some caresses from Tom to get him the rest of the way there. Much like Star, he moans in response, clearly enjoying these touches on some level, but remains unaware of what is actually happening to him, managing to sleep his way through all of it. Tom should definitely start feeling guilty any minute now, and instead, he finds that he just wants to keep going.

Touching both of them like this makes him wonder what it could be like, if this were something he were actually able to do, rather than something he has to sneak when Star happens to misfire a spell and take herself and Marco down at the same time. It would be nice, he thinks; actually, it would be better than just nice, and he is so worked up now that he knows he needs to take care of that before they wake up. He needs to get everything back to normal, because this would be much too hard to explain if they _did_ wake up.

So he pulls their panties back up, albeit a bit reluctantly, before turning his attention to himself. All the while, he knows he is racing against time, because no matter how aware they are of what he did to him, the sight of him jacking off while everyone else is asleep is telling enough. Tom is frantic as he works his hand up and down, panting as he remembers what it felt like to touch them, as he fantasizes about what else he could do to them, if he had the chance.

It does not take him very long, with those thoughts in mind, to reach his limit. With a pathetic moan, he comes to thoughts of both of them, glad that he was able to get this over with without being caught. And as he quickly cleans up after himself, he wonders if he will ever have a chance to make any of his fantasies a reality, particularly with both of them awake and fully aware of it happening.

In the end, Tom still has time to wait before they wake up, and so, plenty of time to drag the two of them somewhere else- which he probably should have done from the start- and plenty of time to wonder what his next step is, where they are concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
